


Captain Solomons

by BlueEyedVirgo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanfiction, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedVirgo/pseuds/BlueEyedVirgo
Summary: She was seventeen, while he was in his thirties. It was the war and they needed someone.*Also on wattpad and tumblr*





	1. Chapter 1

"It fucking hurts!"

Captain Alfie Solomons yelled. He tried to grasp his leg as two men propped him on their shoulders. They limped towards the tent in the center of camp. The tent the women in white who held the needles and the scythe.

"Nurse!" The young man on the Captain's right yelled. He was a baby. A seventeen-year-old peach with an uncircumcised penis. Alfie knew the poor boy was no stranger to pork. "Help us!"

Three nurses ran towards them. One was blonde, the other was a ginger with the biggest breast Alfie had ever seen, and a flat chested, no older than a fourteen-year-old girl, brunette. The three sounded like the running joke down at the bar between the men drinking and pulling on their cocks.

"Get him over to Adams' corner," the ginger said to the other two.  
Alfie looked at the girl and the blonde and wondered if he'd crush them. "Captain Solomons will be fine sirs, please leave him."

Alfie felt the height of where he was held shift down. He felt the blood rushing down the back and front of his leg. His pants stuck to his skin and he felt the fabric thrust into the hole in his leg and exit. Teasing in a sexual way possible.

The nurses brought him to a bed and left him. They shouted a name, but Captain Solomons didn't exactly pay attention to the name. He focused on his leg and only his leg. He groaned as his back finally landed on the bed. His wound sent a shock up through his leg straight to his pelvis.

"Captain Solomons?" A confident, young voice spoke up. The accent was not French or British, something intoxicating inappropriate. Free and uncontrollable.

"Yes," Alfie said. He opened his eyes to see a girl. She was not as young as a bare-chested adolescent, but not as old to have the marks upon her eyes and the sag in her breast that comes later for others. Her face was round but the knives in her cheeks erected in an angle. Eyes blue like the perfect sunny day of a late afternoon in summer. Her body was not the same as other women in the tent. Her body curved, with broad hips just as Alfie's mother had looked when she was young and not troubled with a pregnancy and husband. She's beautiful.

"Captain Solomons is it okay or not?" The girl asked. Her eyes met with Alfie's. He saw annoyance and concern in her eyes.

"Wha'," Alfie asked looking at her eyes. He saw her flinch a little surprised to hear him speak.

"Is it alright if I touch you now," she said. Her face was stone. Not a hint of a blush pissing on her face. Alfie could see the girl's nuts hang out of her dress. There was no way a woman could not blush at the thought of touching a man.

"Love, I wouldn't mind that," Alfie said eyeing the girl. He looked for any movement through her body. "Would not mind at all."

"Alright then," the girl said rolling her eyes. Alfie, if he could say he tried to read her lips because of her low mutter, would've sworn he heard her say filthy asshole. Captain Solomons took the time to stare at her buttocks. It was square and big. His hand could not grasp the thing, probably. Filthy asshole? Alfie thought. No, not filthy, I'm just a man not forsworn by a woman.

"It's rude to stare," the girl said looking at Alfie.

"My apologies," Alfie said looking up at her. "Real quick question though," he asked recollecting his thoughts that faded in and out. He looked at her for a second longer before he spoke. "Is that your real accent?"

The girl looked at him, "Oh no," her accent changed to a thick, lusty eastern accent. "It is just easier for people to understand me if I talk like, uh what do you call, uh American, no?"

Alfie stared at her and watched the corners of her mouth perk up. "Of course it's my real accent." She said, switching back to the voice before, as she cut the fabric of Alfie's pants.

Alfie let out a laugh. He'd never admit that he lied in horror for a split second about how real her accent sounded. Her voice sounded much like his mother's. "That's pretty damn good," he finally spoke. "What's your name love?"

"Adams," she said moving the sides of his pants away from the wound. She leaned over to a tray and grasped two metal bars.

"No, your first name" Alfie groaned feeling the cool metal touch being forced into his leg. "Dammit!" The girl moved the bars, opening the wound more.

"Captain Solomon..."

"Alfie. My name is Alfie." The older man stated. He watched her intently. He saw her staring into the hole in his leg. Alfie watched her face twitch.

"Captain Solomons," she finally said.

"Calm me, Alfie."  
"Captain Solomons it is strictly unprofessional to call a man by his first name, and isn't it against your morals over here to call a woman by her first name?"

Alfie let out a hiss as he felt the metal tongues jerk inside him. Adams moved to the table and grasped a pair of tweezers.

"I'm trying," Alfie groaned feeling the tweezers roam the hole. "To make conversation, Sweetie."

Adams breathed out looking at Alfie. The girl starts to become agitated. Alfie has that effect on many people. She hesitated for another few seconds. "Naomi."

"Naomi? That's a beautiful name." Alfie groaned as Naomi moved the tweezers around more.

"Thank you, Captain Solomons." She said. She grabbed the metal bars and spread the skin apart more. "What's your favorite color, Captain?"

"Blue," Alfie said gripping the bed. The tweezers hit something. "What is yours?"

"Red," Naomi expressed as she felt the bullet. She positioned the tweezers to grab the bullet.

"You'd look beautiful in red," Alfie said. He felt the bullet try to move deeper. Felt it trying to hide in him. "Do you dance?" Alfie winced as Naomi got a hold of the bullet.

"Yes." She said as she skillfully began to pull the bullet out. Slow and easy. "Do you?"

"Don't know how. My mother tried to teach me, but my father thought it was a weak thing to do." Alfie grimaced as he watched the bullet exited his leg. He watched the bullet carefully as Naomi put it in a small silver bowl. He watched her put the tweezers down. She turned back around and grabbed the two bars from his leg. Alfie felt relaxed as the bars left his leg.

Naomi then turned to grab a bottle of a clear liquid. She looked at Alfie. "This might sting a little," she said as she opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the cap. He watched her hand twist, and the liquid fell from the cap. It poured and splattered in the hole. Bubbles formed and Alfie felt his heart drop. The pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The war had taken its toll. December arrived quicker than everyone thought. That meant Christmas. Captain Solomons was back at the camp due to having to deal with new American officers.

He was walking around the camp looking at the men and nurses. They'd all decided to have a small Christmas of their own. Letters were distributed and read with tears and smiles. He looked at every face looking for one specific person. Naomi.

He greeted men who greeted him and smiled at the nurses who passed by. He turned a corner and saw Naomi. She sat alone with her winter coat thrown over her shoulders. Alfie's heart stopped for a second. The girl looked up feeling eyes on her.

Her blue eyes met his blues. Alfie uncounciously started walking over to her. "Naomi," he said with confidence. "Why aren't you celebrating with the others?" He only asked as he noticed that she was the only one sitting alone and watching everyone else. Then he saw it. The chain with the small star on it. Silver as pure as her eyes.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," she says. "I'm Jewish." She says looking down. Not many people seemed to be Jewish, Naomi thought. They married off or claim to be Christian or Catholic. 

Naomi was never accepted at school. Her older brother was not accepted either. They were made fun of because of their curly hair and clothes. The way that they ate was strange to many also. _No ham?_   _It's not **kosher**_ Her mother would say.

"You are," Alfie said. He hadn't met any other Jewish woman besides his mother. "Would you believe me if I was too?"

Naomi looked up at him.  _You don't have to lie to me,_ is what Naomi wanted to tell him.  _You can just talk to me._  "To be honest with you," Naomi dragged out. She watched his face shift. It wasn't to a happy expression or to a sad one. It just twisted. "No," she laughed. It wasn't to be mean. It was just an an involuntary action.

Alfie stood there and looked down at her. "Well, no one deserves to sit alone in the cold," he started. His palms sweated. "Come sit in my tent. It's freezing out here." He watched Naomi hesitate. He watched her think about it. He studied the way her lips pursed and then quirked up.

"Okay." That's all she said. It was emotionless. Her eyebrows raised as she rolled her eyes up to him. Sarcastic and sardonic eyes. She stood up, "Lead the way Captain."

 

The two enter the tent. A small cot lays next to a table and a chair. In the corner is a long tin bucket for bathing. A mirror sits on the desk next to a few books and maps, which are also sat next to two bottles. Very similar looking liquids.

"Would you like a drink," Alfie asked turning around to look at her. "I've got rum and whiskey."

"Whiskey."  
"Really?"  
"Rum is for fun and fucking. Whiskey...whiskey is for business."

Alfie laughed. Laughed. What was laughter? Something you did out of joy? Was he experiencing spasms?

 _Laughter is showing you're weak_ His mother would hiss. Her thick accent and words hitting him harder than the fire poker. _Are you a boy or are you a man?_

 _I am a man, mama._ Why was the lie so easy? He lied to his mama. He lied.

"You're a character aren't you?" Alfie said. He looked at her as she walked towards his table. She walked with quiet steps and her fingers outstretched to feel the surfaces.

"What do you mean by that?" She felt the tension growing in him. She felt weird being alone with Alfie. The presence of the man makes Naomi's heart fail, revive, fail, and revive. Especially when she talks too much.

 _You don't start the conversation. You finish it._  That's what mother would say.

Alfie looked at her.  _I've already messed up, fuck._  "Nothing, I was just..."  _How the hell do you phrase this? What do I say? She's looking at you. Those blue eyes are staring at you waiting for your response. Say something you ass!_ "I think good thoughts whilst other write good words . . .Hearing you praised, I say 'Tis so, 'tis true, '" he blurted out.  _Why the hell did I quote that? Fucking ass! She's not saying anything._

It was true, she wasn't saying anything. She stared at him blankly. Alfie was glad for his facial hair at that moment. The blush creeping underneath. "Do you like to study Shakespeare or something, " Naomi laughed out finally. Her eyes gleamed as she squinted. Her smile not imperfect, but not perfect. Alfie noticed that she was missing two teeth on the right of her two front teeth

Naomi's laugh was more of a gasp for air than a scream of pleasure. Alfie couldn't help but laugh back. The poor girl gasped as she grabbed her neck. Her eyes were watering. What she didn't know was that's what she'd be doing later. 

  
"You cannot!" Alfie exclaimed. The bottle of whiskey was close to being empty. The two sit in his tent; Naomi on the desk, while Alfie sat on his cot. They faced each other smiling and laughing while passing the bottle back and forth. Intoxication making everything funnier and more exciting. "There's no way you can do that."

"I can," Naomi said while the smirk's fingers grabbed the corner of her lips. Her uniform rides up higher. Alfie can't help but stare. If her legs were spread a little bit further, the bearded oyster would make an appearance. She's no beagle with a bay that bears a bachelor's child, and that attracted Alfie to her even more.

"Prove it then," Alfie said as he took a swig from the bottle. He watched her intently. Naomi sat up straighter. She looked Alfie dead in the eyes and she slipped her tongue through her sealed lips. He watched as she took it to where the nostrils part. Alfie let his professional side down and laughed harder than he'd laughed than earlier.

Naomi began to laugh also. She watched the Captain as he grabbed his side and let out a wheeze. Naomi smiled hard enough for tears to run down her face. It wasn't that funny, but in their drunken state everything was funnier.

"So," Alfie said after recollecting himself. "How come you do not believe that I'm Jewish?"

"How do I know you're not just saying that you're?"  
"I can prove it."

Naomi grabbed the bottle and put it to her lips, "Prove it then." She started to sip from the bottle as Captain Solomons stood up and undid his pants. She watched as he dropped them and she felt her jaw drop. 

Alfie stared down at her as she stared down at his manhood. All that left her lips was, "Holy fuck, you are a jew."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since that night. Alfie had gone back to No Man's Land and Naomi was in and out of the tent healing and cleaning up soldiers. She had many soldiers with different types of injuries from different situations. She respected every single one of the men she took care of, except for one man. The tunneler.

The man was helped onto the bed. His black hair was filled with dirt, while the dirt all over his body and face were mixed with blood. His blue eyes were holding in the tears he wouldn't let go of.

Naomi walked over to the bed and looked at the man. She could not see a single thing wrong with him. "What seems to be the problem sir?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

The man looked up at her. Naomi couldn't help but notice how defined he was. He looked like a skeleton. He was handsome no doubt, but Naomi couldn't help but think that Alfie was better looking than this man.

"My shoulder." The man says in a thick british accent looking her in the eye. He looked like a man of power, yet she knows he could never do anything too rash. She watched as he held his shoulder and she looked at it a little closer. She could see that it was slightly lower than the other, but that wasn't enough to know that something was wrong with it.

"Can you take your shirt off for me," she said keeping her eyes on the shoulder he claimed that hurt him. She watched him move slowly trying not to cause himself pain. He looked like he would let the tears fall if he moved too fast.

It took him more than a minute to finally get it off. He was pale but very muscular. She watched as he tried to straighten out his back but he winced. She side stepped so she could see the whole thing. When Naomi took in the whole view of the shoulder she diagnosed it. "It's," she said stepping back, "just dislocated. Nothing serious, I can pop it back into place."

The man sighed in relief and then looked back at the girl. He watched as she came closer to him. He felt her hand rest on the middle of his back and the other on his shoulder. He let out a hiss from the sudden contact.

"How did you end up with this predicament?" Naomi asked feeling how tense his shoulder and back felt.

"I was in the tunnels," the skeleton said, "I guess I swung the wrong way."

All of a sudden she felt the anger rise in her. She felt the evil gesture pop in and she held back what she wanted to say. She did not understand why, but the words explained her anger. "You're one of those? A tunneler. Wow, what made you want to die?"

"Excuse me," the man asked trying to look over his shoulder. He failed though, and flinched back the other way.

"No," Naomi said. "All you tunnelers are are sucidial. Risking your lives not knowing when or if the ground collapses. You have family, or you don't, but someone in this world cares for you and you want to leave?" Naomi could not control the words that spilled out of her mouth. "It's just selfish."

The tunneler sat there. He would never admit until later on that he wanted to die. After what had happened he wanted to forget all of it. His mother and the girl he loved were gone now. He just wanted to be free of those evil thoughts.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," the tunneler said and looked up at her successfully for a second and then back down at his hands.

Naomi stared for another moment before she asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Black," he responded a split second before she took his shoulder and popped it back in place.

Naomi gave a hum and walked away, leaving the man in tears and shock. Little did she know, she would find him a couple of years later and would make a deal with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Solomons stepped out of the back of the shuttle that held everyone. He was covered in blood and dirt. The memories of the night before had gotten to him.  
The blood and the fog, gas is what it was really, had surrounded them. He watched men choke and cough of blood. Their skin bubbling and their eyes watering. He couldn't look at them. He had to run, but he couldn't he was trapped under the man he stood next to in the trench. Alfie only had enough time to put his mask on.  
Alfie shakes his head and starts walking to his tent when all of a sudden someone runs into him. Alfie, of course, was fine but the other fell to the ground.  
"What the f-Naomi," Alfie asks as he looks at the person who ran into him. He stares at her for a moment taking in her appearance. He feels like a giant compared to her right now. He stares down at her and watches as her face softens and a small smile appears on her lips.  
"Captain Solomons," she says and looks at the ground, " I'm sorry for that."  
"No need to be sorry," Alfie chuckles feeling his heart skip. He stares at her noticing how thin she was looking. It had been a bit since he saw her. "How are you, Naomi?"  
"I'm good, what about you?"  
"I'm better than I was."  
He watches as Naomi smiles and a blush crosses her face. Alfie stares at her noticing how smooth and small her face is. He never asked how old she was, but he knew she had to be young.  
"Would you," Alfie says breaking the short silence, "would you like to come with me to my tent?" He watches her shake her head.  
"I'm still helping with patients, I have one I have to go check on in a few minutes," Naomi says. Alfie watches as her face twists in anger. "Plus, if I don't work they'll make me work over more than I already overwork." She laughs at herself. "I'll talk with you later, Captain Solomons."  
Naomi turns around and starts to walk off. Alfie watches her walk away. "It's Alfie," he says and sighs. He looks at the men and nurses standing around. Grunting, he mutters a curse in Hebrew and walks to his tent.

Days passed and Naomi was still working nonstop. She was exhausted and wanted nothing but to close her eyes for just five minutes. The worst part was she was menstruating along with eight other women and gauzes were running low. The women used gauzes just like the men did only because it soaked the blood up better than anything they usually had. Naomi, along with the other nurses, has to sacrifice her uniform today though. The deliveries had been pushed back another week.  
Naomi looks at the soldier on the cot. His legs are broken and his spine probably as well. He's covered in piss due to the other nurse not paying attention to him. Naomi holds the tiny bowl and sponge in her hand.  
"Oh look what we got here," the soldier says. His accent is American, but Naomi doesn't know where it comes from. He eyes her up and down with his sparkling, emerald eyes. "If I knew they'd let a pretty nurse like you clean me up, I would've pissed myself earlier."  
Naomi wants to respond, but she knows it'll get her in trouble. She breathes in and counts to ten before she nods her head.  
"Thank you for the compliment," she forces a smile with the words, "but I'm certain I'm not pretty."  
"Playing games," he laughs, "I like that."  
She watches his pupils dilate. Lusty and dangerous. Naomi reminds herself that he can't move on his own.  
"Actually, mate," Naomi hears, "I don't think she's into a fellow like yourself."  
Naomi turns around slightly to see Alfie standing behind her. He stares at the soldier in the bed.  
"Captain Solomons," the young nurse says turning around to look at him. "I'm with a patient..."  
"Captain," the soldier says staring at him, "I didn't..."  
"What did you not," Alfie says looking at the boy.  
"Captain Solomons," the girl snaps at him.  
Alfie snaps his head and looks down at the girl. He notices her jaw is locked and he can tell she's getting impatient with him. Her nostrils flared out and her pupils lost in her iris.   
"Yes," he says looking at her.  
"Can I talk to you outside," she asks. "Now." She then side glances to the young soldier, "I'll be right back."  
The soldier gives a nod to himself and watches as Alfie and Naomi walk out of the tent. Naomi and he walk a safe distance away before she starts on him.  
"What was that," she asks him.  
"What was what," Alfie fires back looking at her. He didn't mean to sound harsh about it, but it came out that way. "What was that going on in there? That's the question that actually matters."  
"I was with a patient and you had no right to come in and do that?"  
Alfie inhales deeply and looks up at the sky. He's exhausted enough and arguing is making him even angrier. He counts to five and looks back down at her.  
"He shouldn't," Alfie says as gently as possible, "shouldn't be talking like that to you."  
"Why does it matter," Naomi sneers. "It's part of working with men."  
"It doesn't matter," Alfie growls, "you shouldn't be treated that way."  
"Why does it matter so much to you?"  
"Because."  
"That's not a valid answer."  
"I-Naomi I just..."  
"Just what? What is the big deal it's not like you care about women? Remember when I first met you, all you could do was stare at my ass! You have no respect at all either."  
"Naomi..."  
"No! You don't get to speak right now! You don't get to defend yourself, you hypocrite."  
Alfie's eyebrows raise and his mouth hangs open, "Hypocrite?"  
"Yes," Naomi says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."   
She walks away and all Alfie can do is stare. He stands there a good minute before he goes to his tent.   
The next day, after a long night of trying to figure out how to apologize, Alfie ends up at the infirmary. He walks in to notice only a few nurses. He scans every one of them looking for Naomi's face. None of them have her face.  
"Captain," a petite, blonde girl asks, "can I help you?"  
"Is Naomi not working," he asks looking down at the girl.   
The next thing that comes from the girl's mouth sends Alfie into cardiac arrest. The words slip into his kneecaps and he feels like he's going to fall. His heartbeat floods his ears and his face is hot. He repeats the sentence in his head to see if there was a catch, but there wasn't.  She was sent with a few others to the trenches.  
He can't hear the young nurse's voice over his heartbeat. He feels her hand on his arm and he flinches away at the sudden contact. He looks up wide-eyed. His throat constricts and he chokes out, "She's in No Man's Land."


End file.
